Imagine - For Tom HiddlestonLoki's Army
by XxFlashDrivexX
Summary: This is for the fans in the Army. Mature content, sexual situations, but nothing explicit. Please don't judge. If you're not a fan of Tom Hiddleston, don't read. You have been warned.


Imagine that you and Tom have been dating steadily for almost three months, yet you haven't quite 'gone the distance'. You're still a virgin and feeling insecure about your looks and how you'd perform compared to his list of former lovers. You don't think he'd truly want someone with no experience.

He's been very understanding and very patient, never once pressuring you into sex or anything that makes you uncomfortable. He told you that he would wait until you were ready. Despite his promises, you still feel uncertain.

It's the end of the third month. You and Tom are in L.A. where he's preparing for the last Thor movie. He's sitting in a lounge chair reading a book in nothing more than a t-shirt sweats. You step out of the bathroom after a shower in just a robe.

You stand there, just watching his eyes scan the pages with such attentiveness that he isn't even aware when you approach and slide your arms around his neck from behind, but a smile graces his lips when you kiss the top of his head and ask what he's reading.

"The Tell-Tale Heart love…I picked up a collection of Poe's works while we were out yesterday."

He picks up where he left off and begins reading aloud, you tilting you leaning down to read as he speaks. Eventually he finishes the story and prepares to read the next when the you finally tell him that you are ready to take that final step and consummate your relationship.

You can feel Tom's breath stop for an instant and he slowly turns to look up at you with wide blue eyes. At first he isn't sure how to respond to that statement, lips moving as if to speak, but no words come out. Then carefully, he stands and closes the book, placing it on the coffee table before facing you.

Your heart steadily begins to race as his takes soft, deliberate steps until you are nearly touching. Strong hands rise to your shoulders and he stares deeply into your eyes and asks in all seriousness, "…Are you sure? You know I will never force this on you. You do not have to feel obligated…" you cut him off with a small nod, swallowing down your trepidation.

The butterflies start to flutter in your stomach as his hands gradually slide down your arms and move around your waist, pulling you into a tender, almost shy kiss. He can feel you trembling in his arms and smiles against your lips, cooing sweet words of love and encouragement to you as he subtly maneuvers you back toward the bed until you feel the mattress bump the back of your legs.

"I-I'm really nervous…" you admit somewhat ashamed.

"Shhh darling…it's alright. You have nothing to worry about, just relax and let me show you what it means to be loved in every sense of the word…" as he murmurs these words against your lips, you feel his hands deftly make work of the knot on your robe.

Up til this point, the least amount of clothing you'd ever shown him was a tank-top and shorts. Now, as he's opening the rob and pushing it off your shoulders you feel your face grow hot and your hands start to rise to cover yourself, but he stops you. Taking you by the wrists, he gently holds them at face level and lets his eyes very slowly roam over your bare form.

Tom knows he's getting hard at the sight of you and it's apparent thanks to his sweats. His breath becomes a little shallow as he reaches your feet, then raises his gaze to yours.

"You are…exquisite. Perfect. How can you be ashamed of such unparalleled beauty?" the deep, carnal tone that his voice drops to causes you to inhale as your cheeks turn a darker shade of red and he can't help the seductive smirk that plays across his lips.

He releases your wrists to grasp your hips as he leans in to press his lips to yours, but not lingering as they start to trail along your neck, pausing to tease a sensitive spot that has you gasping in surprise. You hold tightly onto his arms as that sinful mouth gradually moves further down your collar only to pause between your breasts. All the while, he's carefully laying you down on the bed and soon your find yourself underneath his towering frame.

A mischievous glint shines in his eyes and you suddenly find your left breast between his lips, your heart thundering as his tongue swirls around the nipple, teasing it to hardness before sucking firmly.

"T-Tom…ah…" you breathe out, only serving to encourage his endeavors. With a light tug of teeth and a ghost of a lick, he abandons the abused flesh to give the same attention to its twin, allowing his hands to roam down your sides, to your legs, which he spreads so he can comfortably fit between them.

Your hands leave his arms to cling to the pillow as the torment continues, trailing fiery kisses over your stomach and along one of your legs to your knee.

"Look at me" his command results in a moan and you do as he says despite your apprehension. That smirk is back as he tauntingly slides his mouth up the inside of your thigh, making you pant as it gets closer to its destination.

He pauses just short and pulls back and you bite your lip as he pushes your knees further apart and lets his eyes drink in the sight of you, writhing, moaning, and completely at his mercy. The view has him licking his lips, being unable to deny that he had been waiting so badly for this moment, and now he was going to relish it.

"I am going to worship every inch of your body the way it deserves to be. By the end of the night you will be screaming my name in pure, unadulterated ecstasy." with that promise, he sets out to keep it and lowers his head back down, this time not stopping.

Suddenly your mewling and arching your back when you feel something hot and wet slide between your folds. You thrust your hips involuntarily, but he keeps them pinned and continues his ministrations, rubbing and swirling his tongue over your clit, resulting in insurmountable pleasure.

Your head's thrown back and you're moaning his name in a wanton mantra, urging him further as his tongue slips into you. He's jumps between sucking, licking, and thrusting the pink organ in and out whilst humming and groaning against you.

You feel like you're losing your mind and find yourself threading fingers into his hair, trying to buck your hips while pushing against the back of his head. Tom chuckles and continues for a few more minutes, then pulls back to lick his lips, earning a whine from you in response.

"In due time love, I assure you, there is far more pleasure that awaits." his words are like sweet poison, and you can't help but feel a sort of thrill from how lustful and predatory he sounds.

Already you're a quivering mess and he sits back on his knees to admire his work so far, then casually pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, finding the room to be a little too stifling. He can feel his erection straining even in his loose pants and slips off the bed momentarily to remove the offending cloth.

When he returns to his place between your legs, you can't hide the gasp or the way you instantly inspect his well chiseled body, from you broad shoulders, to his tone chest, and strong thighs. Your can't bring yourself to look at his length and quickly lift your eyes to his face.

"Feel free to look as much as you want. My body is yours…every…inch of it." he emphasizes his last words with an inviting grin. You can't help but peek and find yourself swallowing hard at his impressive size, wondering how on earth he's going to fit all of that into your virgin body.

Yours eyes meet his once more, the grin becoming more enticing as he crawls over your body making your skin tingle in every place he touches you. He finds your mouth and devours it, heady and passionate and you can taste a lingering flavour of yourself on his tongue.

You both moan as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, rocking against his much larger frame. The heat starts forming between the two of you and he grasps you by the hips, jerking them hard against his own with a sharp thrust, eliciting a muffled cry into his mouth from the feel of his throbbing shaft brushing against your entrance.

Sucking on your tongue as means of distraction, one hand ventures down and caresses you with two fingers, testing to see just how wet you are. Convinced you're slick enough, he dares to glide his index finger into you, gaining yet another arousing sound that he swallows greedily. It curls and strokes experimentally before a second joins it, scissoring and pumping smoothly.

He breaks away and buries his face into your neck, breathing heavily as the mere anticipation of being enveloped in the tightness your walls has him quaking in need. "Say my name…" he purrs and as he says this he curls his fingers and gives a little thrust.

"Ah Tom! Hunh…Toom…" your heady cries are music to his ears and he proceeds to do this with little circular motions every now and then til you're panting and keening in rapture.

Snaking an arm around you to pull you up tightly to his body, he can tell you're ready to cum and adds a third finger for added stimulation. You feel him bite down on your neck as you climax, coating his hand in your thick juices, your nails raking across his shoulder blades leaving angry red lines.

He places an apologetic kiss to the bruise that's now forming on your skin and leans back, bringing his dirtied fingers to his lips to lick them clean, his eyes never leaving yours. Satisfied for the moment, he reaches down and uses the left over fluids to coat his twitching erection.

To your surprise he tilts his head and presses a kiss to your lips, then utters against them, "I want you ride me…please." his tone his breathy and pleading and before you can answer he's rolling you over, with you now straddling his waist and your hands bracing yourself on his chest.

You are speechless that he so willingly surrendered complete control to you. Looking down at him, you see he is utterly vulnerable beneath you and trusting you with him without hesitation. The notion makes you want to cry, but you hold it in and focus on the task at hand.

Shakily you push yourself upright, sliding yourself further down his waist making him groan. You can feel him throbbing behind you and choke down your hesitation. Nibbling your lip, you slide your hands down your body and slide two fingers of your own into yourself, noticing how Tom licks his lips at the little show. You make sure your fingers and palm are wet before reaching behind you to grasp Tom's shaft, giving it a small squeeze.

"Ungh love…don't tease, I may not last much longer…" he's nearly begging as he lets his head fall back onto the pillows, eyes hooded with lust as he watches you work.

You nod once and give him a few inexperience strokes prior to rising up on your knees just enough to press the head to your folds. Lean hands grip your waist, trembling ever so slightly and tightening as you finally begin to descend upon him. You can tell he's trying his hardest not to simply bury himself inside you and that simple gesture makes you love and appreciate him even more for his consideration.

About halfway you pause to catch your breathe, finding it difficult to relax with something so large being engulfed inside you, but when the concern starts to form on his face and he asks if you're alright, you smile and tell him you're fine, just adjusting to his rather 'generous' size.

He can't resist chuckling at that and says he would apologize for that, but knows you will come to enjoy every part of it. Taking another breath, you slide yourself all the way til he is buried to the hilt, being unable to control the shivers that run up your spine from the sensation of Tom pulsing all the way to your core.

At this point, his head has tilted back, eyes rolling shut with a loud groan at how deliciously tight you are. That sight alone is enough to make you cum again. Instead, you brace your hands against his powerful thighs and lift yourself until only the tip remains, earning a hiss from your newfound lover as he once again watches you with rapt attention.

When you lower yourself again, he meets you with a buck of his hips, evoking a sharp gasp from you and a clench of your inner walls around him. You repeat this motion until you both find a rhythm that flows, each of his thrusts becoming gradually more powerful than the last as you roll your hips to meet them.

You let your head fall back and eyes slide shut, getting lost in the pleasure, letting the cries of his name echo off the walls of your hotel room, mixed with the grunts and growls your own name from him.

Through the course, you can tell Tom is has a goal as you feel him alternate between shallow thrusts to deeper ones, using his hands to rock you back and forth. It's when he tilts his hips in just a way that he knows he's hit the spot he was looking for, as the result is you suddenly screaming out in blissful shock.

Grinning devilishly, he does it again, delighting in the provoking cries you shamelessly give him. He knows he's close now and so are you judging from how you tighten around him while each pound into you becomes more desperate. Wanting to cherish the moment, he sits up and pulls you into his arms, holding almost painfully tight whilst you wrap your legs around him and dig your nails into his back

Your panting into each other's mouths, the kisses being hot and messy, but neither care as you reach the height of pleasure. With one last frantic thrust, you feel Tom's warm seed fill you as you let go of your own orgasm, both of you crying out in unison.

You collapse against his chest, breathing hard. You never imagined that your first time would be so mind-blowing. Bringing your hands around to his face, you pull him in for a slow sensual kiss, both drenched in sweat from your exertions, but feeling completely satiated. He's panting and yet can't help but smile and laugh.

"You, my darling, were absolutely bloody brilliant."

You laugh despite your exhaustion at his British quip and thank him for the compliment, then shift and tremble at feeling him soft now, but still inside you. He shares in the sensation and very gently lifts you off of his lap and lays you down on the bed, coming to rest beside you.

Although your both sticky with sweat, you choose to bask in the aftermath of your love-making and you curl up next to him, resting your head on his chest so you can listen to his rapid heartbeat slowing back to normal. He whispers sweet nothings and how much he loves you and you drift off to the soothing sound of his voice.

He debates on whether or not to have you both shower first, but shrugs it off and chooses instead to watch you sleep, a tender smile gracing his features at the thought of your future endeavors together and how he would make sure that each time would be better than the last.

Yes, the shower could definitely wait.


End file.
